


Ramsay's new idea about playing with his Pet

by Button0827



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incontinence, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: 想看聚聚把喜儿日到哭日到失禁嘛…毕竟Dickless的喜儿只能失禁了啊PS: 梗来源于微博上攻将受抱在怀里，受将双腿缩在胸口，被攻用双臂圈住双腿的体位，要求有较大的体格差，被虐到瘦骨嶙峋的Reek似乎是最合适的人选。





	Ramsay's new idea about playing with his Pet

梗：要命的体格差体位  
CP：Ramsay x Reek/Theon  
Tips：前列腺高潮，男性潮吹，尿，varys and his gash，洗澡

 

“Reek！醒醒，起来，我要给你洗个澡！”  
一个熟悉的声音响起，Theon几乎是立刻便醒了过来，狗舍的铁门早已被打开，还不等他想明白为什么Ramsay会突发奇想在半夜给他洗澡，他的主人便已经耐心缺失的一把扯住Theon身上的破布将他向城堡主楼拖去。  
踉踉跄跄的勉强跟随Ramsay的脚步，Theon心里不由得紧张起来，为了保证自己永远一身恶臭，他的主人很少给他可以清洁自己的机会，唯一的一次洗澡还是因为他为Ramsay拿下了Moat Cailin的奖励，他现在要对自己做什么？  
莫名的直觉告诉Theon，Ramsay想做的一定不是好事…

温暖的热水刺的Theon因为睡在狗舍而冰冷僵硬的身体微微发痛，但更多的是热水对肌肉的放松，Theon差点忍不住发出舒服的呻吟来，但这样一定会招来Ramsay的嘲笑。Ramsay已经带着他标志性的微笑盯着自己腿间那个地方很久了，Theon非常想要伸手遮挡住那道丑陋的伤疤，他知道Ramsay一定不会允许，所以Theon忍住了，恐惧让他选择安全的低下头去，用还剩比较多手指的那只手轻轻搓洗着大腿上的一块污渍。  
Theon双腿中间那道伤疤被大学士处理的相当漂亮，和女人的私处一模一样，他还记得Ramsay在伤口刚长好时抚摸着这里，在他耳边一遍又一遍的说，Theon Greyjoy已经死了，而Reek甚至都不是个男人……  
Theon决定选择眼不见为净，趁着Ramsay为他在头上浇水冲洗头发的动作而趁机闭上了双眼，一个不合时宜的想法闪过脑海，Varys是怎么忍受得了洗澡时所见到的一切的？

与此同时，Kings Landing的某间房里，Varys突然在睡梦中打了个喷嚏，将身上的被子裹紧了些。

 

洗澡结束后，Ramsay少见的将Theon抱在大腿上，慢慢的将他自己擦干净，仿佛Theon是一个洋娃娃或是宠物狗。而Theon坐在Ramsay的腿上心惊肉跳的任凭他的主人用柔软的毛巾擦过自己每一个丑陋的伤疤。  
他似乎已经有几个世纪都没有这么干净过了，但Theon仍然不敢有任何的放松，他的身体偶尔不自觉地随着Ramsay的动作而神经质的颤抖着，长久以来的折磨与虐待让他的神经变得异常敏感。Ramsay当然感觉得到Theon时不时的颤抖，恶趣味的伸手摸了摸他胯间的那道伤疤，将手指伸进那个被大学士细心制造出来的缝隙里，他摸到了一个小孔。Ramsay的手指只轻轻戳了一下，腿上的人瞬间仿佛像被雷击中一般，他当然知道那里是尿道口，Theon害怕的想要推开那只令他无比难堪的手，但视线中残缺的手指却在提醒他反抗主人的代价，他只能一遍遍小声的恳求着，直到这可怜的家伙抖到几乎要哭出来了Ramsay才满意的收回了手。  
Ramsay享受折磨Theon的每一秒，看着曾经高高在上的派克王子仅仅因为他的一个眼神而颤抖哭泣，这给予了Ramsay巨大的满足感，甚至超过了和那些女人的娱乐项目。眼下，他打算将自己盘算了一周的计划付诸实施…

“Reek，你爱我吗？”Ramsay一脸意味不明的笑让Theon直觉得后背发凉，他能感觉到Ramsay的左手正抚摸着他的后背慢慢下滑。  
这是一个已经被回答了千百遍的问题，Theon通过失去了一根脚趾和一侧的乳尖学到了正确答案，Ramsay是唯一能拯救他的人，Ramsay是Reek的神，是他的一切：“当然了，我的…主，主人！”Theon的语句带着惊恐而破碎，Ramsay的手指突然伸进他的臀缝中，摸索到了另一个让人难以启齿的地方。Ramsay明显感觉到腿上得人身子突然变得僵硬，已经被他折磨的瘦骨嶙峋的人在他腿上微微颤抖着，这个太明显的暗示已经让Theon预感到了接下来的事情。  
“Reek，告诉我，你这里…有没有被别人碰过？”Ramsay的手指一边轻柔的摩挲着那些褶皱，一边用一个在头顶的吻安抚着他因为过度紧张而僵硬成一块木头的宠物。  
“没…没，没有，主人…”Theon声音中的颤抖似乎比他的身体还要厉害，他已经猜到了接下来要发生的事情和Ramsay给他洗澡的原因，他都已经不算是个完整的男人了，Ramsay将性趣转移到自己身上一直以来都只是时间问题。其实早在两天前Ramsay突然不再给他固体食物，只让他以米汤果腹时Theon就应该预料到的。他的主人从不会让他吃饱，更也不会奢侈的将热乎的菜汤给他，Reek不值得这么好的东西，凉水足矣。Theon想起他曾经听妓女提起过男妓会在接客前断食清洁肠胃，但他当时的注意力完全不在那里。  
“很好，Reek，现在你的主人想要使用你，你知道该怎么做的，对不对？”Ramsay的手指最后一次重重擦过Theon的穴口后，拍拍他的屁股让人站起来，并递给他一罐奇怪的液体，催促道：“快点，别让我说第二遍，Reek，你不会想要弄伤你的主人吧？嗯？我听说处子的屁眼都紧的要命呢…”  
”主…主人…！“Theon顺从的接住了那个罐子，他认出来里边的东西是妓子们经常用到的润滑膏，他的嘴唇抿紧明显的颤抖起来，他想不到在失去了性器后Ramsay竟然还能想出用这种方法羞辱自己，但令他更绝望的是他不能违背Ramsay的命令，不然会有比被男人操了还要痛苦的折磨。Theon伸出自己唯一的中指颤抖着蘸了一些润滑膏体，绝望的用手指摸索着，在Ramsay又一声恐怖的催促中把手指挤入了穴口…  
就像Ramsay说的，那里确实很紧，不适感令Theon皱眉呻吟了一下，但随即他便听到了Ramsay的一声嗤笑和继续的命令。Theon不知道该怎么办，他的手指只是机械的缓慢抽插着，这种感觉实在是太不舒服了，出于对Ramsay的恐惧，他根本不敢停下，而是换成了跪姿，一手扶着身旁的椅子，一边微微翘起臀部来方便手上的动作。  
看到自己的宠物如此顺从，戏谑的笑容出现在Ramsay的脸上，他伸出手去拍了拍Theon的头，就好像平时他安抚自己的狗狗一样，“乖，Reek，现在试着再多加一根手指，”Ramsay将装着润滑膏的罐子用脚往Theon的身前推了推，引导着他给自己润滑，看着Theon微微有些湿润的眼睛带着深深地恐惧看着自己让Ramsay觉得自己体内一阵躁动往双腿间涌去。

等到Theon的后穴可以顺利进出三根手指时，Ramsay走到一旁脱掉了自己的衣裤，Theon惊恐的发现Ramsay下边的东西远比他记忆中自己的家伙大得多，他不知道自己将要付出怎样的代价才能承受这样的东西进入自己的身体，但是如果他敢反抗，他势必会付出根本不敢想象的代价，他看得出Ramsay现在正处在一个非常愉悦期待的心情，Theon只能不知所措的跪在地上，等待着主人下一步的命令。  
“Reek，来，趴在床边。”Ramsay拍了拍床，Theon只是迟疑了一下后便立刻趴在了床边，大半个身体陷入柔软的兽皮床垫里，而微微颤抖的双腿却出卖了他的紧张。Ramsay听说这种后入的体位能够降低第一次的不适感，他可不希望Theon在他的第一次做到一半就昏死过去，他要为自己的宠物留下一个深刻的、难以磨灭的记忆。  
Ramsay这样想着，伸出手去慢慢抚摸着Theon的后背，又顺着下滑到股缝中，他又用手指蘸了不少润滑膏送入Theon体内，冰冷的液体让Theon忍不住的颤抖起来，但更多的还是对于接下来要发生事情的恐惧，他能感觉到Ramsay的手指在他体内毫不留情的搅动着，而同时他坚硬粗大的勃起正戳在自己大腿内侧，Theon忍不住将脸埋进床垫里，体内的手指让他感觉很不舒服，Ramsay的手指在他体内抠挖着，时不时的张开曲指又变换着动作扩张着，这种被手指侵犯的感觉让Theon红了耳朵，他的体内突然划过一丝异样的感觉，身子控制不住的抖了一下，Theon终于忍不住发出了一声哀鸣。  
“怎么了，Reek？”Ramsay看似贴心的问候，但他手上的动作根本没有停止。他一直在仔细的摸索着Theon体内的敏感区域，他并不确定自己做对了，他的Reek经常莫名其妙的发抖，Ramsay承认自己似乎将Theon改造的有些过头，但只有这样才能确保Reek一直永远忠诚于他。  
“主人…刚，刚才…”Theon似乎被一闪而过的快感吓到了，他在床上明显的颤抖着，穴口不自觉的将Ramsay的手指裹的更紧，这给予了Ramsay更多的自信，他终于找对了地方，于是他抽出了手指，用手来回撸了几把自己早已硬的发痛的性器，扶着Theon的腰部戳在了那个粉嫩诱人、正一张一合的穴口。  
Ramsay的手指终于离开，Theon还没来得及喘口气便发现自己的身后被一个热乎硬挺的东西顶住了，意识到那是什么之后他忍不住僵硬了身子，该来的总会来。Theon想要反抗，想要将他的主人Ramsay推开，但潜意识里他知道这些都是不可以的，他能做的只有承受，承受着Ramsay缓慢的进入他的身体，将他的后穴填满，这种不熟悉的饱涨感让他有些惊恐的以为Ramsay一直戳到了他的胃里。  
Theon无助的用双手残缺不全的手指攥紧床单，大张着嘴巴艰难的想要适应被填满打开的感觉。而不同于Theon痛苦的低声呜咽，他身后的Ramsay张嘴却是发出了舒服的发出呻吟，陶醉于Theon紧致后穴所带来的强烈快感。  
并没有给Theon什么适应的时间，Ramsay在自己适应了后便立刻动了起来，他扶着Theon的腰来回挺动着身子，一下下的将自己的性器送入Theon的体内，Ramsay觉得自己并没有用很大力，但身下的Theon却不断地呻吟着仁慈，这让他觉得有点烦躁，于是加快了顶撞的速度，将Theon的求饶撞的支离破碎。  
突然加快的动作让Theon哀鸣着颤抖起来，自知惹到了Ramsay，他咬住自己的手腕尽可能的减小呻吟的声音，可是这实在是太疼了。Ramsay的那东西太大了，仿佛要将他的肠子全都搅碎一般的在体内，他本能的想要往前躲避，却在每一次的撞击后被Ramsay拉着腰部又拖了回来，再度重重的将那根粗大恐怖的东西吞下去。相比起平时Ramsay的折磨虐待，性爱的力度可以算得上是温柔了，Theon只能用自己破碎的牙齿咬住手腕来转移这仿佛被从中劈开的疼痛。  
大概是这样的姿势只能看到Theon伤痕累累的后背令Ramsay有些不太满意，他又操弄了一会儿便将性器抽了出来，Theon如释重负一般的趴在床上喘息了几下便被Ramsay拎住一只瘦到关节突出的脚踝把他翻了个面，他看到Ramsay肌肉结实的胸膛和因为性事而兴奋的神情，这令他感到深深的恐惧，Theon的内心拼命尖叫着只想把身体缩起来，躲回到他冰冷但是安全的狗笼里。但他的双腿再度被Ramsay打开，Theon眼里的恐惧和身子剧烈的颤抖都被他的主人看在眼里，现在他正满意的将性器来回的在Theon的双腿间摩擦着，并没有进入，只是在摩擦着那道好似女人私处一样的伤疤缝隙。  
“嗯…这才对，Reek，你要认真感受主人进入你体内，再敢乱叫，我就剪了你的舌头！”Ramsay显然只顾着自己享受，他的性器擦过Theon最私密的地方，感受着他的颤抖和惊恐，Theon在他说完话后声音便顿时小了下去，天知道Theon忍的有多么痛苦，他就像一个婊子一样被他的主人侵犯者，屈辱的泪水正在他的眼眶里打转，但他已经不敢叫出声来，他知道Ramsay说到做到。  
见到Theon一脸恐惧又隐忍的样子令Ramsay十分满意，他将自己的性器在Theon腿间磨蹭了好一阵后才再度毫不留情的顶进了Theon可怜的穴口，Theon竭力忍住了自己嗓子眼里的尖叫，他觉得Ramsay的巨物好像又变大了，润滑膏和二人的体液弄得他双腿间湿乎乎的，Ramsay附身下来贴在他耳边，一边用他奇怪又苍白的声音絮絮叨叨的说着“Reek为主人湿的好厉害”，一边狠狠地在Theon体内冲撞着，一下下毫不留情的碾过令他不断颤抖的区域。Theon痛苦的闭着眼睛，却似乎能够更加敏感的感觉到Ramsay在他体内的恐怖形状，他不想听Ramsay说什么他像个女人一样的话，但是他又能躲到哪里去呢？

Theon在床上痛苦的压制着自己的呻吟，他不明白为什么自己已经变成了一个怪物，都已经不算是男人了，居然还能有生理反应，他的双眼盈满泪水，但他自己清楚着泪水里有多少是出于羞愧又有多少是纯粹的快感。他明明觉得身后痛到不行，却仍旧忍不住在Ramsay每一次擦过那一点时裹紧他的性器。他感觉自己的快感无处宣泄，这让他感觉很无助也很错乱，让Theon觉得很迷茫，尤其当Ramsay发现他在走神时，又是几下凶狠的操弄，逼的他根本没办法细想，残缺的手指抓着床单，双腿早已像个婊子一样的盘住了他主人的腰部配合着。  
“Reek，你是我的什么？”随着又一下深深地顶弄，Ramsay将自己的性器全部狠狠顶入了Theon体内，逼出了他又一声伴随着情欲的惨叫，Theon慌张的看着身上的人，泪水顺着眼角流下，他努力让自己说出了几个不成调子的词：“是啊…嗯啊，老爷…的狗！狗！”  
他很清楚这个问题的答案，Reek就是一条狗，招之即来挥之即去的狗，然而换回来的居然是Ramsay更加猛烈的动作，他加快了挺动的速度，一下下抽插着狠狠操在Theon体内。Theon知道自己肯定是没说出让Ramsay满意的回答了，但是他现在思维混沌又混乱，脑子里都是很久不曾出现过的快感，无处宣泄的快感，他暂时有点顾不上想Ramsay想要的答案是什么。  
Ramsay知道他的Reek还需要一点点刺激才会说出他想要的答案，在仍旧狠狠操着Theon的同时他不耐烦的咂了咂嘴，这让Theon又一次发都起来，恐惧和快感兼而有之，但他还是茫然的呻吟着仁慈，于是Ramsay（字面意义的）咬着他的耳垂给与一些提示，想要仁慈就还得更加努力的想一想，他告诉Theon这还不够认真，他什么时候给过Theon一个愉快的结果？

Theon在床上茫然的呻吟着，他心里边似乎隐约知道正确答案的方向，但那是一个他不愿意去想的方向，正在他思绪被快感搅的一团糟时，忽然一阵眩晕的失重感觉：Ramsay不知道为什么把他抱了起来，维持着粗大的性器仍然深深埋在Theon体内的姿势，将他的身体转了半圈背对着Ramsay。  
并不知道Ramsay想做什么的Theon被这体位变换带来的剧烈摩擦搞得忍不住又尖叫了起来，Ramsay的性器狠狠地擦过了他的敏感区域，让他在快感之余还多出了一丝惊恐：这种快感让他想上厕所，他本能的知道这一定不是好事，在主人的床上失禁，Ramsay可能会直接剥了他的皮，于是条件反射的夹紧了Ramsay的性器，双手无助的向后挥舞想要抓住他主人的手臂保持平衡。  
“乖…嘘，Reek乖。”Ramsay被Theon突然夹紧的穴口搞得差点没直接射了，他试图安抚因为快感而在怀里抽泣尖叫的宠物，他将Theon纤细的双腿蜷缩着收起在胸口，连带着他整个人都圈在了怀里。天知道Theon这段时间瘦了多少，Ramsay的手臂将缩成球的Theon牢牢的围在了怀里，同时Theon的穴口还紧紧含着他的性器。  
等到Theon稍稍平静了一些后，Ramsay仍旧维持着这个姿势坐在了床上，被主人牢牢圈在怀里的感觉给了Theon一种莫名的安全感，但同时也有本能对Ramsay的战栗与恐惧，他希望这一切能快点结束，情事已经不属于他这个不男不女的怪物了，Ramsay这样做不仅仅是在满足自己的私欲，更多的还是在羞辱他，再一次的从精神上折磨他的宠物。但还是出于宠物对主人自然的依赖，Theon把自己残缺的双手附在Ramsay强壮的小臂上，他抽泣着等待着新一轮让他恐惧的快感再度来临。

Ramsay的动作仍旧迅速凶猛，Theon没想到这种体位给他带来更多快感的同时会让他连逃避挣扎都做不到，他的主人完全操纵着他的身体，他残缺的脚趾因为快感而蜷曲着，他的呻吟破碎不堪，但这些似乎却都让Ramsay更加兴奋。Theon越是给不出答案，Ramsay的动作就越发的凶狠而没有尽头，他体内的性器一直一直的碾压擦过那个敏感的区域，仿佛恨不得将两个囊袋也一并操到Theon体内，Ramsay进入的是那么的深，Theon觉得他胃里饥饿的胃液都快要被顶出来了，而同时他惊恐的发现他的尿意也越来越明显。他不知道自己还能坚持多久，更不敢想象因为失禁尿床而惹恼Ramsay的后果。

“Reek是…是主人的，狗啊！是主人的…玩物！求您…不要了…”  
“不对，再来！”  
“啊…嗯啊，求您，Please…Reek不知道…想尿…”  
Theon已经给出了十几种他能想到的答案，但似乎全都没有让Ramsay满意，他呻吟着试图求饶，尽管知道这并没有用，而Ramsay则更是恶劣的在听到Theon想要上厕所的求饶后更加变本加厉的在他体内的那个区域来回研磨着，他的Reek正在他的臂弯里瑟瑟发抖的和快感和尿意作斗争，不过Ramsay知道他很快就要输了。

就在Theon几乎快要崩溃的时候，Ramsay突然毫无防备的抱着他站了起来，失重的感觉让Theon慌张的狠狠夹住了体内的性器，Ramsay被夹的哼了一声，这意味不明的语调让Theon又害怕的发抖了起来，他的主人抱着他走到了正在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前，木头燃烧带来的热量暖烘烘的烤着Theon的身子，Ramsay将他的双腿打开，托着Theon的膝窝继续操弄抽插了起来。  
Theon因为这个姿势带来的羞耻感而呻吟着，他感觉自己仿佛回到了孩童时代，像被母亲抱起来把尿一般，这种羞耻的感觉让他忍不住的颤抖着，在Ramsay又一阵凶狠的顶弄后再也忍不住，稀稀拉拉的尿液从他双腿间的缝隙中流出，浇在壁炉上把火焰浇的来回摇曳着。在失去了这么多之后，他还彻底失去了对自己膀胱的控制，这种绝望的感觉让Theon一边哭泣一边抽搐着达到了高潮。  
“Reek，你怎么尿了，还弄脏了地板。”Ramsay的声音在Theon耳边响起，他本来就因为失禁带来的高潮而颤抖着，听到了Ramsay的声音更是抖的不可开交，因为太过于害怕Ramsay会惩罚他而没有注意到他语气中的戏谑，Theon的脑子里一片混乱，他被一个男人操到了高潮而且还失禁了，但是从这混乱中他仿佛知道了Ramsay问题的答案，一个让他绝望的答案…  
“主人…仁慈，Reek不是故意的，Reek是…是…是主人的婊子！”Theon孤注一掷的喊出了答案，这个答案让他羞耻的再度颤抖起来，Ramsay满意的在他体内最后狠狠插了几下后射了，Theon敏感的身子被刺激的几乎又要经历一次高潮，但他知道自己终于答对了。  
Theon在这一刻绝望的明白了他就是Ramsay的玩物，宠物，甚至是他的女人，一切能让他的主人发泄和满足的东西，除此之外他没有任何价值。绝望和疲劳让他在被Ramsay丢到地毯上后便睡了过去，Ramsay心满意足的看着他的小东西眼角还带着泪痕在睡梦中偶尔的颤抖着，而同时身下的穴口缓缓流出白色的液体则提醒了Ramsay要去弄一个肛塞，他想要Theon的屁股里含着他给他的东西，他想要Theon的屁股永远都是准备好了的，这种紧致的快感和强烈的征服感让Ramsay忍不住的想着还要更多，什么女人，先等他把他的小Reek训练好了再说。


End file.
